


Like a Wolf on the Fold

by eddiecharlesstewart



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Canon Era, M/M, Werewolf-Marcus, almost rape not by marcus, marcus cursed, young esca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/eddiecharlesstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is captured by druids and cursed. Turned to a wolf-man he is forced into the forests where Esca saves him and a companionship develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wolf on the Fold

Like a wolf on the fold  
Marcus charged through the undergrowth, bating away overhanging branches tripping over roots in a maddened rush to freedom. His men were dead, all dead, he felt a change in his body as he ran, he felt faster, despite the deep rent in his thigh caused by the chariot, and the painful cuts made in the druids ritual after his capture. As he ran he could hear no signs of pursuit so stopped in a clearing to catch his breath. It was then he realised something was wrong. He was on all fours, covered in a thick blackish coat with paws for hands and feet. He was a wolf. He howled to the moon and tore at a nearby tree, venting his fury and pain on the forest in place of the druids who cursed him. He knew as one who once hunted that he must avoid the sheepfolds of roman territory for fear of the hunters and hounds that could prove his death. As he padded around the clearing the pain in his leg took hold and he collapsed. Blackness filled his vision.  
Esca was bored with waiting; his father was out on the war trail. Killing romans, and he was here stuck in the village defending the sheep. He hated when they treated him like a child, he was 13, almost a man. This he knew would be another boring day. Suddenly the howl of a wolf was heard from the woods beyond the village, from the clearing Esca frequently visited. Esca grasped his spear and ran into the woods in search of the predator. When he arrived in the clearing Esca saw the wolf. A great black wolf, huge by all standards, lying prone on the ground, a pool of blood escaping from a gash in its leg. Always one to save an injured animal Esca ran to the great wolf’s side. The creature, a he, Esca realised on closer inspection was too weak to stop him as he bound its wound. The wolf didn't even growl or yelp as Esca tightened the wrapping. When he was done Esca stood up and began to retreat from the clearing. The wolf looked at him with eyes wide with sadness and despair and Esca walked cautiously back to the great beast. Esca lay by its side as the creature nuzzled into him.  
It was many hours later that Esca realised the sun was setting and he must return to the township. He lifted the bindings on the wolf’s wound to ensure all was well and was shocked to find it was healed, only as silvery scar remaining.  
“You sure are a fast healer” Esca muttered.  
The wolf looked into his face with a look of understanding and yelped happily, wagging its tail and nuzzling into Esca’s side. Esca waved goodbye to the wolf and began to leave the clearing. He looked back to see the wolf padding along behind him, following him towards the village.   
“You're quite tame aren't you” Esca murmured.  
The wolf gave a small huff at that and nudged Esca’s leg with his head.  
“What should I call you, I wonder?” Esca said to himself.  
The wolf raced ahead of him and stopped pawing at a patch of ground. When it had finished Esca saw the wolf had written the Roman name MARCUS roughly in the mud. Esca gazed in astonishment at the wolf. ‘You know Latin and British, and can write; well, you are one very odd tame wolf indeed’.  
As Esca reached the village he met his father returning with his victorious warriors. Esca’s father was a bear of a man with a huge moustache in the British style and vibrant, Celtic clothes.  
“What is this creature, Esca?” his father cried.  
“Ah a tame wolf I found it the woods, it was injured and so I healed it, it followed me around after that, he’s called Marcus, a Roman name, I know, But it Kind of suits him, don't you think?”  
“Ok, you can keep it; just don't let it cause trouble.”  
With that his father marched off and Esca led the Marcus to his hut where he set out a mat for the wolf. Marcus pointedly ignored the mat and leapt onto Esca’s bed. When Esca tried to shift the wolf, Marcus let out a low growl then thrust his face into Esca’s, licking the boy’s face.  
Esca tried to back away and found himself pinned to his bed by the wolf who now sat triumphantly atop the boy with a smug grin schooling his wolfish features. Esca wheezed under the wolf’s weight. Marcus realising he was hurting his boy leapt from his chest and lay down beside him shooting him a look of apology.  
Later Esca led Marcus to the village feast hall and there the wolf sat down behind Esca and growled possessively at anyone who came too close to his boy. Esca threw the wolf hunks of meat from time to time which Marcus gobbled up quickly, always licking Esca’s hands clean afterwards. This earned him a giggle from the young boy and a reproving glare from Esca’s elder brother Brennus, a man almost, with a permanent scowl. Marcus disliked Brennus.  
When night fell the clans folk returned to their homes. Esca and Marcus returned to their hut and Esca stripped down and lay under the furs until Marcus dove under the furs and wriggled in beside Esca, keeping the small boy warm.  
When dawn broke Esca awoke to find in the place of Marcus the wolf, there laid the nude, and shockingly handsome form of a Roman. He could only have been 17 and looked peaceful and serene in his rest. His face was blank of all the worries of the day. So Marcus had been a shape-shifter. Esca realised at once that he must get Marcus to change back to a wolf if he were to save him. Esca Nudged the Boy awake. Marcus leapt to his feet crying out in Latin, a look of panic, then dread marring his features.   
“You must be quiet” Esca whispered. “You must change back into a wolf, or they'll kill you.”  
Marcus did as he was told.  
Esca ran to fetch food and then he led Marcus back to the clearing. Marcus changed back into a Boy, a naked boy.  
“Why, What, Who???” Esca cried.  
Marcus replied in British, “Err…I was made into what I am now, a wolf-man, by the druids who captured me. My men were killed and the cast this spell on me. I am… was… Marcus Flavius Aquila, Centurion of the 1st cohort of Gaulic Auxiliaries with the second Legion. Now ??? I don’t know what I am.”  
“Oh”, “You’re the enemy then” Esca said with a huff.  
“No, no, no. I don’t want to be your enemy; anyway the army won’t have me back, not as I am, please, please, please let me stay with you.” Marcus pleaded expression churning in fear and distress.  
“If you can stay as a wolf, at least by day you can stay with me” Esca said quietly.  
Marcus face brightened and he grinned as he said “I’d love that, thank you, thank you, thank you.”  
Marcus grabbed Esca in a bear Hug. Gripping the smaller boy to his naked chest. Esca’s face reddened as he was pressed to Marcus’ nakedness. He let out an awkward cough. Marcus realised the predicament and stepped away with a sheepish expression. He turned from Esca and in a moment, so fast Esca barely saw the change, Marcus was a wolf. Esca and Marcus then ran back to the village. When they got there preparations were being made for a banquet of sorts. There were heaps of meat, huge barrels of mead and stolen wine. Later Marcus sat on Esca’s feet as the boy ate and drank his fill at the feast. Esca never neglected to slip Marcus choice cuts of meat and Marcus tried his upmost to prevent Esca consuming the copious volume of alcohol he did. Eventually he dosed of at Esca’s feet. He awoke hours later to find that Esca was gone. Marcus followed Esca’s scent out of the hall and the village, into the woods. He heard Esca cry out and increased his pace, charging through the woods.   
When he reached a dark corpse Marcus saw a sight that made his heart stop and a fierce jealousy swell in his chest. Esca was lying pined over a felled tree by his brother Brennus. Brennus lay atop him, grunting as he thrust into the struggling form of his little brother. Esca cried in pain and then shock as he heard Marcus roar as he lunged at Brennus, tearing at HIS Esca’s assailant with a fierce abandon drawn from the fluttering jealously in his heart. Brennus stumbled off blood pouring from his lacerated back as he fled into the dark of the woods.  
Marcus carried the prone form of a sobbing Esca, back to the village, across his back. When they arrived Esca was taken from Marcus and carried to the medicine man’s hut. There he was interrogated as the nature of his brother’s crime. Marcus was held outside and eventually his struggles and howls fell to mournful pining whines. When a limping Esca was finally released he fell to his knees before Marcus, burying his face in the wolf’s warm neck, and clinging onto him for dear life as he sobbed, pain and fear wracking his body. Marcus allowed the boy to slide onto his back then led him back to their hut.  
Once there Esca hobbled back to his bed supported by Marcus all the way. When he reached the bed Esca lay down with a little huff. Marcus pawed the door shut then padded across to Esca, transforming back to a boy as he crossed the room. Marcus knelt by Esca’s bed, tucking the smaller boy under his blankets and furs and gently stroked Esca’s tufty blond hair as he drifted into dreams. Esca’s face transformed from his usual sharp expression, pinched after his recent experience to a child-like innocent openness. Marcus dragged on a pair of braccae and pulled over a stool to the bedside and sat down continuing to pet Esca as the boy slept. Marcus never felt himself drift into sleep.  
It was many hours later, as the new days dawn broke the horizon Esca’s father, the clan chieftain stormed into the hut.  
“ESCA, the hunt couldn’t find your Damn Brother, he’s run into the great forests, and I don’t want you going out there alone again, when we catch him we’ll… We’ll…” the chieftain cried, his words stalling as he noticed the just woken form of Marcus, sitting before his son’s bed.  
Marcus woke with a start as the chieftain barged into the room. He quickly leapt up and turned to face the intruder, throwing himself before Esca, before turning into the wolf. Marcus bared his teeth and growled at Esca’s father.  
Esca awoke to find his father and Marcus having a standoff across his hut. As he watched panic straying across his face as the two glared at it. With a harsh bark Esca’s father Cunnoval began to chuckle, “I should have guessed, he was far too intelligent, and that name, ‘Marcus’ should have been a give-away.”  
Esca stared back at him, shock crossing his features, before he resolved to protect Marcus.  
Cunnoval saw his son’s expression and let out another huff of laughter. “Don’t worry son, the tribes, we Brigantes included put great price on the love and loyalty of the Wolf men, and we condemn the druidic magic that made your Marcus thus. We’ll protect him.”  
Esca gave out a huge sigh of relief and then a small yelp as Marcus turned back to a boy and grasped him in a hug.  
Cunnoval let out an awkward cough and left the boys alone.  
Marcus cradled Esca in his arms for hours, singing gently an old marching tune.

“Oh when I joined the Eagles  
(As it might be yesterday)  
I kissed a Lad at Clusium  
Before I marched away  
A long march, a long march  
And twenty years in store  
When I left my Lad at Clusium  
Beside the threshing-floor  
…  
The boys of Spain were honey-sweet,  
And the golden Guys of Gaul:  
And the Thracian men were soft as birds  
To hold the heart in thrall.  
But the Lad I kissed at Clusium  
Kissed and left at Clusium,  
The Lad I kissed at Clusium  
I remember best of all”  
“let me sing one” Esca cried. “It’s from the people north of the wall”  
“Rome never looks where she treads  
Always her heavy hooves fall  
On our stomachs, our hearts, or our heads  
And Rome never heeds when we call

Her sentries pass on "that is all"  
And we gather behind them in hordes  
And plot to reconquer their wall  
With only our tongues for our swords

For we are the little folk, we!  
Too little to love or to hate  
Leave us alone and you'll see  
How we can drag down the state

Mistletoe killing, an oak  
Rats gnawing cables in two  
Moths making holes in our coats  
How they must love what they do

Yes and we little folk too  
We are as busy as they  
Working our works out of view  
Watch and you'll see it someday

For we are the little folk we  
Too little to love or to hate  
Leave us alone and you'll see  
How we can drag down the state

Yes it is true we are not strong  
But we know of Peoples that are  
Yes and we'll guide them along  
To smash and destroy you in war

We should be slaves just the same  
Yes we have always been slaves  
But you, you will die of the shame  
And then we shall dance on your graves

For we are the little folk we  
Too little to love or to hate  
Leave us alone and you'll see  
How we can drag down the state

We are the worm in the wood  
We are the rot at the roof  
We are the taint in the blood  
We are the thorn in the foot”

Marcus’ face tightened as the song went on, his thoughts drifting to his father, lost to the little folk, eagle lost, honour lost, all lost. Esca saw the sadness cross his soldiers face.  
“My father was Primius pilus of the ninth legion he lost an eagle.” Marcus said sadly.  
“The ninth went down in battle with honour, I saw it march by many years past, and I’ve heard the stories of the great blood let.” Esca said in almost a confused tone.  
“That’s not how my people see it, for them it’s eagle lost honour lost, honour lost all lost.” Marcus said in a quiet voice. Marcus found himself wrapped in Esca’s reassuring arms, being petted like a dog as he drifted into sleep.  
It was several hours later, night once more when Marcus awoke to the smell of stew wafting from a pot above the hearth. Esca turned; offering Marcus a wide grin then brought him a steaming bowl of stew. Marcus accepted the bowl and greedily slurped down its contents, drinking the rich meaty juices. After finishing his stew at breakneck speed Marcus gave Esca a wide grin of thanks and wiped his face with his arm. Esca had already eaten and walked across taking the bowl away before sitting on Marcus’ knee and leaning into his arms. Esca planted his lips, softly against Marcus’ face, he gently opened his mouth to nibble playfully at Marcus lower lip. Marcus tensed at first then opened his mouth with a groan, allowing his Esca to explore his mouth with his small pointed tongue. Marcus poked his own tongue into Esca’s tight mouth, tasting the honey sweetness of the smaller Boy. Marcus hands strayed to Esca’s waist where he proceeded to gently rub the small Boy’s arse, groping and squeezing in a fashion that aroused Esca. Esca then pulled of Marcus’ shirt, breaking the kiss to lift the heavy garment over his head. He then removed his own braccae and stood before Marcus completely naked, allowing the Roman to admire his slender curves. “Please Marcus, I’m yours!”  
Marcus removed his braccae hurriedly.  
“If that is your wish” Marcus.  
Making Esca shift to lay on his back his legs wrapped around Marcus hips, taking care not to aggravate Marcus’ wound. Marcus sucks his fingers then gently rubs the saliva slickened thick fingers against Esca’s incredibly tight anus. With care he pressed one index finger against the puckered hole, with a pop it slid in making Esca sigh and groan in relief. Generating a pumping rhythm Marcus added another finger, stretching Esca’s hole wider, making Esca shudder. Finally convinced that he has suitably loosened Esca’s arse Marcus pressed his still saliva slick cock against Esca’s still tight anus. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Esca. Esca felt Marcus penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Marcus massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Marcus hesitated as he realised the pain his partner was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Esca’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Marcus thrust further into Esca until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Esca and he cried out to Marcus begging for more, harder faster rougher as Marcus’ cock stretched him. Marcus complied, withdrawing out of Esca in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded Esca’s tinny frame. Esca hung limply too his thighs as Marcus plundered his tight hole. As Esca reached climax with a little help from Marcus massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock Esca cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Marcus came also, filling Esca with his seed, claiming the limp form of his friend, comrade, lover and equal as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep.  
It was many hours later Marcus awoke as a wolf, atop Esca and padded out of the hut to pee.  
When he returned Esca was lying in his bed, looking at Marcus with a curious expression. Marcus sniffed the air, the scent of Esca’s arousal was intoxicating creating a heady musk in the small hut. Marcus padded over to the naked boy and leapt onto the bed, throwing back the covers to bare Esca to the world. Esca stifled a giggle as Marcus began licking at his arse, his wolf tongue quickly wetting the smaller boy’s already loose hole. Marcus then positioned himself between the boy’s thighs with a paw on either side of his face. Esca groaned when Marcus’ cock pressed against his arse then with a burst of stars in Esca’s mind Marcus’ lengthy cock slid into his arse to the hilt. Esca shuddered at the fell of the thick wolf’s cock breaching him and stretching him in places and Marcus waited a moment allowing his lover to adjust to his weighty cock. He then began to thrust back and forth, pounding the slender form before him growing faster and harder in his thrusting, his cock thickening as the Knot formed at its head, stretching Esca further, until Esca was reduced to groaning moaning and gasping in pleasure as Marcus howled and growled above him . Marcus rolled his hips, wagging his tail as Esca gasped then shuddered, Shaking under Marcus relentless thrusts as he came.  
Esca tightened when his orgasm struck. His shudders increased the pressure in Marcus’ cock increase until with a shout of pleasure he came into his lovers arse. He then lowered himself carefully down; the knot still anchoring him to the boy then lay beside Esca and wrapped himself around the smaller boy dozed to sleep with the boy murmuring into the warm fur of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The two songs are:  
> I kissed a girl at Clusium : From The Eagle of the Ninth by Rosemary Sutcliff  
> The Pict song : Rudyard Kipling.


End file.
